In the existing cloud print technology, when a user uses a mobile terminal and a cloud printer for cloud printing, the user runs a cloud print program, i.e., a cloud print application program, on the mobile terminal, logs into a corresponding cloud print account, and further needs to scan a one-dimensional code or a two-dimensional code through the mobile terminal such as a mobile phone, or manually input the cloud printer's device code, an access key and other related data, in order to achieve registration and binding between the cloud printer and the cloud print program/the cloud print account on the user's mobile terminal.
However, the registration and binding process have certain drawbacks. For example, if the use uses a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone for scanning the one-dimensional code or the two-dimensional code, the user's mobile terminal and the cloud printer need to be located in same or similar locations and need to maintain a close distance. If the user uses the manual input method, it is inconvenient for the user to enter a long printer device code and a long access key, and further the method of manually inputting and saving the access key has certain security risks.
The disclosed method of sharing a cloud printer in a cloud print system, cloud server and cloud print system are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.